You'll Be In My Heart
by PerryshmirtzFanatic12
Summary: High School/College AU where Luke and Han try hiding their feelings because Luke is seventeen and Han is twenty and a troublemaker and Luke's parents REALLY don't approve of Han.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back people! And I may or may not have a new obsession with Star Wars. I'll post new chapters for Undying Love and Endless Love soon. But this is such a great book. And I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Luke looked at himself in the mirror in his room. He fixed the vest he was wearing, before throwing it back on his bed. He was disgusted with himself that he couldn't even find the right outfit. He needed something that he would look good in, but everything he owned made him look stupid and young and immature.

He was hanging out with Han Solo tonight. Han, his dashing best friend who he'd liked for so long now. He couldn't remember what life was like before he'd met Han, and fallen head-over-heels in love with the rugged college kid. Sure, there was three years age difference, but that never stopped them from spending as much time together as possible.

There was just one issue. Luke's parents could _not_ stand Han, especially since Han had first hit freshman year, and started acting out. It didn't help that Han had gotten a reputation. Luke knew that most of the stuff people said Han did just simply weren't true, but he had no way of proving it to his parents, because they didn't believe him, and if anyone asked Han, he would laugh.

It was while he was thinking about this that he heard knocking at his door. He didn't even get a chance to tell whoever it was to come in when the door opened, and in stepped his sister, Leia. She smirked at Luke, who scrambled to get another t-shirt from his closet, not even caring which one it was. He quickly threw it on over his head, and straightened out all the creases.

Leia smirked at him. "What? It's not like I haven't seen you shirtless."

Luke rolled his eyes, and threw a pillow at his twin. "What do you want, Leia?"

She smiled. "Your boyfriend is here, Luke."

Luke groaned. Han was here, and he still didn't have the perfect outfit picked out. "He's not my boyfriend," he defended himself, although he added a mental, _not yet._

Leia simply rolled her eyes; they'd had this conversation multiple times. "That could very well be true, but you know you want him to be."

Luke could feel the heat rushing to his face, and he was pretty sure that if he would look in his mirror, he would see himself blushing. Leia's smirk returned, as though her brother's tomato-red face was vocal confirmation. Then again, actions _did_ speak louder than words.

Suddenly, Luke heard the house's doorbell ring, and Luke went to run down and get it. However, he knew he was too late once he got to the top of the staircase and he heard his father's loud voice yelling.

"LUKE SKYWALKER! WHY IS HAN SOLO, THE VERY BOY WE TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM, AT OUR DOOR?!"

Luke ran down the stairs, taking them two-by-two, and just jumping the bottom four, in order to reach his father in time. Once he got down there, he found Anakin Skywalker standing near the door, with his arms folded crisply over his chest. He was staring down the boy at the door, who was wearing a leather jacket, and had a motorcycle helmet under his arm. Luke's heart melted when his blue eyes met Han's brown ones.

"Well?" Anakin asked, breaking his glance from Han, and turning to look at his son.

Luke managed an impish grin, which was pretty great considering the death glare his father was giving him. He couldn't help it though, just being around Han made him happy, even with his dad looking grumpy.

"Because we're going to hang out?" It ended up sounding more like a question, and that made Han laugh. Luke risked a glance, and Han caught his eyes, and his eyes darted to Anakin. He rolled his eyes, as though he was trying to tell Luke, _Can you believe this guy?_

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Anakin shouted, and Luke felt himself wincing. He should've realized that this was going to be a bad idea, but he really couldn't help it. Han had asked if he wanted to hang out, and Luke had said yes. He could never really say no to the college kid, even if he tried. He should've realized that there was going to be an issue, as Anakin had the day off from the police department.

Han smirked, and Luke had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next. He had a feeling that Han was just about to make the whole situation about ten times worse.

"That could be arranged, sir," the darker haired boy told Anakin Skywalker, causing him to glare at Han again.

"You're not helping!" Luke exclaimed, not able to believe that Han would even dare to say such a thing! He was aware of the fact that Anakin did not like him, so why did he bother to even try?

Anakin's face turned beat red. "Alright! That's it! Get out of my house right now, mister! I'll have you arrested next time I catch you around here!" He pushed Han away from the door, and Han went with him. Before he could disappear completely though, he turned to Luke and winked.

Once he was gone, Anakin turned to Luke, furious.

"You know what I think of that boy!" he yelled. Luke didn't glorify his father with a reply. He had a real bad feeling about what the chief of police was going to tell his son. Anakin didn't like the silence. He looked at Luke, and growled, "Your bedroom, now. Don't think about leaving! You're grounded until further notice, do you understand?"

Luke nodded his head, glumly. His night was not going nearly as well as he had originally planned.

He walked slowly back up to his room, his head down the entire way. Once he got to his room, he slammed himself down on his bed, and let the tears come. He was really stupid for even thinking that there would've been anyway that he and Han would've been able to hang out. He _knew_ his dad had today off, so why had he said yes to Han's proposal that they hung out? He should've said no, but for some reason he just didn't. And now the whole night was fucked up. And it was all his fault.

He should've known that tonight was going to work out. Nothing ever did for him anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short, dialogue heavy chapters are a must in here. Just a warning.**

* * *

He was in his room for about twenty minutes (although for him, it felt like an eternity). Luke had to admit, he was utterly bored. He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and fighting back the tears that he'd forced to stop. They were trying to come back, but he wasn't going to let them.  
He was just starting to think he was fighting a losing battle when there was a soft knock at his door. Knowing instantly it wasn't his father, who wouldn't bother knocking in the first place, he called out softly, "Come in."

In walked Leia, who was sporting a wide smile. She made her way around Luke's messy room, and to his bed, sitting on the very corner, as though she was afraid of catching boy disease or something by sitting on the sheets that were covered in rocket ships.

"Han called my cell," she whispered.

"You have his cell phone number?" Luke asked.

"You don't?" Leia was incredulous.

"Dad keeps deleting it from my phone," Luke mumbled.

"Put it under something other than Han, you dork," Leia told him, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look at me, I have it under Lando's second cell phone. Dad doesn't bother with that."

"Lando Calrissian?" Luke questioned. "Why would you have Lando's cell phone number?"

"He gave it to me when he asked me out," Leia responded, waving her hand dismissively. "Look, that's not what matters. What matters is that-"

"Why would you put him in your phone just because he gave you his phone number when he asked you out? Why didn't you just throw the paper with his number away?"

Leia let out a sigh. "Do you really want to discuss my dating life when we could be talking about the fact that Han still wants to see you tonight?"

Luke's blue eyes went wide. "He wants to see me still? Really?" Then reality sunk in. "It doesn't matter though. You heard Dad, I'm grounded until further notice."

"You've always been such a goodie-two-shoes, Luke," Leia said matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes. "You need to live a little! Sneak out to see him, let him know that you'd do anything just to see him! He likes you and wants to be your boyfriend!"

"Yeah, right," Luke said, shaking his head disbelievingly. "Why would he want to date me? He's Han Solo, and he's great and so much older, and I'm just this awkward kid who's still in high school."

"Then why does he still hang out with you?"

She had a point, but Luke couldn't bring himself to fully believe that. Maybe he just hung out with Luke because they were friends. They'd been friends for over ten years, and they always would be friends. Luke wouldn't let this friendship go.

But Han liking him as more than a friend? That was impossible. Luke was awkward and annoying, and just not that great. Why would someone as amazing as Han Solo like someone as weird as Luke Skywalker? It just didn't add up.

"So, are you going to meet him?"

"He still wants to see me?"

Leia let out a sigh. "Why else would he call me, you dork?"

"To chat?" Luke shrugged his shoulders.

Leia chided Luke. "No. He wants to see you. So, are you going to meet him?"

"I guess I could. How am I going to get out?"

"You could climb out your window."

"My room is on the second story!" Luke exclaimed.

"Alright, then chicken-face. Why don't you come down to my room and sneak out _that_ window."

Luke's eyes lit up. His brain started to turn fast. Okay, so he could sneak out Leia's window, and go meet Han, and he and Han could spend their night together. Who cared if his father found out, because Luke could very well have a fantastic night with Han. And who knew what could happen with them?

No, they wouldn't end up doing anything. Luke was certain of that. Han Solo did _not_ have a crush on him, or think of him in any way that wasn't friend-like. That was just crazy.

Still, he could go out with Han, and they could have a great night. Even if they were just friends.

"Okay, I'm game. Let Han know."

"Oh, he's already outside waiting for you, Luke," Leia replied, smiling.

For the first time since remembering Anakin was home for the night, Luke's spirits rose. Tonight was going to be amazing, he would see to it.

And then he realized he _still_ had nothing to wear.


End file.
